


The Remembrance

by LokisDeception



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 02:35:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokisDeception/pseuds/LokisDeception
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was all about John's RAMC mug.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Remembrance

John never cared much if Sherlock borrowed something without asking. He could take his laptop, cell phone, clothes, food and John wouldn’t say anything. He would let him take anything except his army things.

Yes… Army things were completely off-limits just like John couldn’t take Sherlock’s coat or scarf, or touch his experiments. They respected each other’s privacy.

There was, however, one thing in John’s possession that caught Sherlock’s attention. It was a RAMC mug. Simple, white mug with the emblem.

Sherlock couldn’t help but notice that John was very drawn to it and wouldn’t let this particular mug be used by anyone but himself. Also, he handled it with special care. He was very careful with his belongings by nature, but this one mug was special. Even though he didn’t have it during his days in army (it seemed too new), John still wouldn’t let him use it.

Sherlock’s curiosity was burning. There was no case right now and he was so bored and John was sitting in his chair drinking tea from that stupid mug.

Watson avoided talking about Afghanistan. Or army days. Or his life before that. That was fine, because Sherlock never told him about his years before they met, either. But there was a difference – John was still haunted by his past. He never admitted it out loud, but he didn’t really had to. John was fighting his own demons every night and Sherlock saw how much he was suffering.

Sherlock wanted to help him (and his own curiosity).

The detective smiled as he started forming his plan.

 

John went to the shop. He wouldn’t be back in next two hours and Sherlock started his “experiment”. He took John’s mug and poured water into it, then added some food colouring. John was going to be furious, but it was the only way to make him talk.

Exactly one hour fifty seven minutes later John came back to the flat. He didn’t notice the mug at first. He simply put the groceries on the counter, put the kettle on and started looking for the mug.

Sherlock smiled as his friend was looking for his favourite mug and couldn’t find it in its usual place.

‘Sherlock, have you seen my…’ John started and looked at the table. There was the mug with weird coloured liquid in it.

‘What the fuck, Sherlock!’ he shouted, carefully taking it away to wash it. ‘I told you that my army things are off-limits! I don’t touch your goddamn coat or your violin!’

‘It’s not like any of them would be of use to you.’ Said Sherlock, just to annoy him.

‘Don’t play fucking stupid with me!’

‘You didn’t have this mug while you were in army!’

‘One: you’re wrong. Two: it has RAMC emblem on it, so obviously army thing! Also, I got this from… uh… from my army friend and it’s precious to me.’

“Ah. Jackpot.” Thought Sherlock. Deducing from John’s look as he said “army friend” he was very sure that that person had a lot to with John's nightmares.

‘You’re lying. That person wasn’t just a friend. It was a lover.’ The detective was aware that he was hurting his friend right now, but he wouldn't back off right now.

John walked to his chair and fell into it. He stared at the floor as if it was the most fascinating thing.

‘Yes.’

‘It was a man.’

John looked at him, startled.

‘How do you know?’

‘Mug is a practical gift, not something a woman would give to a man she cares about romantically. Also, this would explain why you don’t act on your obvious attraction to men. You feel like you’re cheating on him.’

‘I… uh… well, I guess you’re right.’ Watson sighed heavily.

‘He’s dead, isn’t he? That’s why you care for that mug so much. How did he die?’

John looked away. There was really no point hiding. Sherlock had him exposed once again and it fucking hurt that he did it in such a nasty way instead of simply asking. But then again, there was nothing simple with Sherlock Holmes.

‘I can’t tell you much…’ John started. ‘It was an ambush. We had a mission, one of us betrayed and Bill and five other guys had been killed. I was the only one to survive.’

The doctor felt Sherlock’s calculating gaze on him. It felt like Holmes was dissecting him in his mind, tearing him apart to reveal all his secrets.

‘This is how you got your scar?’

‘No. It was later.’

John didn’t want to continue, but Sherlock was still observing him silently. He knew the detective wasn’t going to give up. He might as well give him the rest of the story.

‘After that day, I have been looking for the people who did this. I got the general’s approval. He wasn’t very happy about this situation, too. So I took two other men and we went hunting. We found the guy who betrayed us and his bosses. I killed them all. They were fighting back, of course, and I got shot.’

‘What about the mug?’

‘Bill gave it to me one day. No occasion. He just put it on the table and kissed me on the cheek.’

It was strange for Sherlock to see his blogger this close to tears. He never imagined John crying. It was surreal. John Watson was brave and strong, a man of steel.

‘You know… No matter how much you will be waiting for him, he’s not coming back.’ Said Holmes softly as he invaded John’s space. He felt the heat radiating from the body in the chair, even though they weren’t touching.

“Interesting.” He thought and tentatively placed his hand upon John’s hand. The touch was surprising for both of them. John stared at him, eyes wide open. Sherlock saw his friend’s pupils blowing wide, he felt pulse running faster under his fingertips.

The detective was very much surprised feeling his own heart started beating faster and stronger, blood rushing to his cheeks. He wouldn’t be surprised if he was blushing right now.

‘I know, Sherlock. But it’s not quite so easy. I loved him very much.’ John said sadly, avoiding his gaze, but he didn’t move his hand.

‘I… I could try. With you. I have never… with anyone. Before. But I want to give it a go. Just. Think about it.’ Sherlock stuttered and left the flat quickly shocked by what he just said.  

 

John was alone.

 

Next few days were normal. They didn’t talk about changing their relationship. John expected Sherlock to retract, but his friend kept subtly suggesting that his offer still stood.

John didn’t know what to think about all this. He liked Sherlock, fancied him even. They were really great team and he would be damned if it all went to hell, because he rushed into something.

He was deep in thought when he went to the kitchen to make tea. He was about to take the RAMC mug, but his hand hook on it and it fell to the floor, breaking to millions of pieces.

He stared at it for a while. The mug was destroyed and he wasn’t mad about it. He felt liberated.

John swept the floor. He forgot about tea. He felt so light.

‘Something happened?... Oh, you lost your mug. Don’t worry. I can buy you a new one.’ Said Sherlock and rushed to the laptop to order the new item.

‘No! No, it’s… It’s ok.’ Answered John, smiling.

‘Are you sure?’ asked Holmes suspiciously.

‘Yeah…’

Before Sherlock knew it John was standing right in front of him.

‘I think I want to try.’

Detective tried his best but really couldn’t hide the smile. John smiled back and kissed him lightly on the lips.

It was going to be fine.


End file.
